Shinx of time
by TheRampantLucario
Summary: Jacob is on an adventure as Shinx along with  Toon  Link and  Toon  Zelda to restore time to Hyrule
1. Reality Check

I am TheRampantLucario, and this is my first upload! This is a Legend of Zelda/Pokémon crossover, so shall be a good one. There will be 1 main character in this chapter: Jacob the Shinx. This story is based off of Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks and the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Series. I don't own any of the characters in this fic except Jacob the Shinx.

I was sitting in my room on a dreary night playing one of my favorite games, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. I was currently going through Apple Woods as myself with my partner Treecko on a huge mission to do 6 things: 1) Rescue a Bronzong, 2) Deliver a Stun Seed to a Chikorita,3)Escort a Miltank To the 6th Floor,4) Arrest Alakazam and his gang,5) Retrieve an Oran Berry from the thief Cherubi and 6) Recruit a Beedrill. As I completed the six objectives, my Dsi started making a strange noise and vibrated. I quickly backed away as my Dsi spawned a vortex right in front of me. I was soon sucked in along with my camping bag I have when I go camping, my Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks game chip. Then it all went black…

"Hey!"

It was the first thing I heard when I woke up. I quickly rubbed my face with my paws… Wait a second… Paws! I was frightened and dazed when it hit me that I wasn't at home anymore,let alone my room.

"Where am I and who are you?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Relax. I found you on the side of the tracks when I was on my way to the Forest Temple. Anyways, I am Link, Hero of Castle Town and Adoba Village. You've been out for 2 days now. Are you alright?" Toon Link said as he grabbed as he grabbed my belongings." I found these with you when I found is your name anyway? "

"Yes, I am names Jacob.I don't know where i am, so could you help me out until i have this all figured out?" I asked.

"Yes, you can stay here, but i am on a quest right now, so I won't be around much. We are currently in Whittleton,but are leaving soon. You should go and check out the village." Link said nicely.

"I will,and thanks for letting me stay. It means a lot."I said as I exited.

The village was a small one with 4-5 buildings. I saw a board that advertised Whittletons lumber as I passed a small home. A child was playing out front with a creature that was about half my size

I was halfway to the river when I saw a green blotch in the distance . This piked my interest as I walked toward it an I then bound over to the river where I found a wounded Turtwig sleeping. I quickly recognized him as I washed up. I looked at myself and found out I was a not a human, but in fact,a Shinx. This news suddenly clicked as I remembered everything. I attempted to wake the Turtwig, but ended up dragging him back to the train. After he was in a booth with care, I started explaining the situation to Link.

"…so I can save time by putting the Time Gears back in the Temporal Tower." I quickly explained to Link, who made sense of it all, but saw a problem.

"Where is the Temporal Tower or its equivalent in this world? Time has stopped in a few places here, but we never found out why. The four different temples wouldn't be it, considering time stopped in those places, so where could it be?" Link wondered out loud as he noticed the Turtwig I found.

"Whos that?" he said, refering to the grass type in the booth across from us.

" A person in need of help." I said sternly.

Woohoo! First ever chapter and 454 words. Please leave a comment and say how the first chapter and Adios!


	2. Awakening

Thanks for 12 views in less than a day. I can't wait for you guys to see this next chapter that introduces more characters along with some more character info. I will most likely post every 1- 2 days, so please keep an eye on it.

We were traveling down south after our visit to the Whittleton to investigate new tracks that I found out about from Links map. There was a new portion of the country of Hyrule that had appeared as soon as I arrived. I thought about what we would find as I unpacked my camping bag. The contents of my bag were surprising: my knife was in there along with my mess kit and about $400 in Rupees. The other contents were actually stuff I had in my military bag before I left, all made to my standards. I suddenly started thinking of Turtwig, wondering how he got here in the first place. There wasn't anyone in my room at the moment the vortex happened, so it was a mystery how he came here.

"Link, did Turtwig wake up at all last night?" I questioned Link in a hopeful tone.

"No, but he did look like he was recovering from his injuries well." Link replied matter-of-factly.

I walked over to the booth turned bed that Turtwig was recovering in. He was in bad shape as he was covered in bruises and scratches. His leaf was also wilting, which worried me that he was seriously hurt. I tapped him with my paw to see if he would stir. As I waited a few minutes, I looked at him and started to patch up his wounds. I was just about done treating him when he awoke. He looked startled when he saw me, but didn't seem hostile.

"Don't worry. I found you near a river and bought you here. The owner of this train, Link, said he'd take you in. You've been here about a day now." I explained to him, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Christian. Christian the Turtwig. I was looking for a place to stay and eventually wandered to the village for supplies. They attacked me as I ran away knowing they wouldn't be hospitable. I passed out from my wounds about 15 minutes later." Christian explained his story to me, which made sense why I was given dirty looks in the village.

"15 MINUTES TO ARRIVAL!" Link suddenly yelled yelled into the intercom of the train as me and Christian prepared for arrival. We were approaching a large pink circular building I recognized well. The place was Wigglytuff's Guild, the rescue base from Explorers of the Sky. I got more excited as time passed, and the moment was finally here. I got ready and went to the door and stepped out.

Another Chapter down and I still have so many ideas that I could actually explode. Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter and hope you do follow this story. Buenos Dias


	3. Team Spirit

Thanks for all the views guys. I didn't think I'd get a lot of views, but wow! With changes made to chapter 1 and the uploading of chp.2, ill upload chapter 3 today. Please review, because I'm going to have an OC contest. Enter in a basic profile of their name, looks, and race of character it is (Pokémon or hyrulian), personality, and any items he/she has. I'm not taking all OC's, but I will choose 1 or 2 to be in this fic.I don't own anyone in this fic except Jacob the Shinx, Christian the Turtwig, and Nyra the Panpour. Here we go.

Link p.o.v

As I got off the train, I was astounded at what I saw. There were many of them in different shapes and sizes. I quickly shook out of my state of awe as Jacob and the Turtwig, who I later learned was Christian, were way ahead of me. I caught up right as they entered the building.

Jacob p.o.v

When I entered the guild, I automatically noticed Hyrulians and Pokémon in the building. That told me Adoba village was now the location of the famed treasure town. The guild was just as it was in the Mystery Dungeon game, except that I wasn't there.

A Goron was moving some wood out of the back room with a Geodude, while a Riku was seen delivering letters with a Pelipper. The place was so full of people all dedicated to doing right that you could practically feel it in the air. I thought for a moment before asking a serious question to Link and Christian.

"The world is full of disasters, and since we travel a lot, we could probably help out a few of them. This place is for people who want to do good for the world, and I think we should become a few of those people. So, shall we form a rescue team?" I asked in confidence as I awaited their answers.

"With Princess Zelda gone, the kingdom will be in distress. I want to make sure nothing bad happens with the situation. I accept your offer Jacob." Link answered as we awaited Christians reply.

"I haven't been here long enough to know the situation, but yes, I do accept." Christian replied.

"That is great. What should we call our rescue team?" I asked.

After a while of debating, we became known as Team Spirit. We went up to Wigglytuffs office and requested to be a rescue team. After filing out all 13 pages of paperwork, we finally did it. We finally became a Rescue squad.

We exited the office with smiles that could go for miles. I was on my way up to the bulletin boards when I heard weeping. I followed the noise to the corner of the room and discovered a crying Panpour. She was one of the newer Pokémon that had fled their island when the local volcano erupted.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a light tone, trying to make her feel better.

"I want to join a rescue team because I was quickly rescued by a brave Pokémon known as Lucario. I went over to that group over there," She pointed at a group of ghost types laughing over by the bulletin boards, "They instead attacked me and said that I was too weak for them."

"Well, screw them. They're just a bunch of bullies anyways. You may join my Rescue Squad. We consist of Christian that Turtwig over there, Link, the human clad in green, and me Jacob." I said, trying to calm her.

"That would be great! When can I start?" she asked excitedly.

"You can start now, but first, I need to know your name." I said as her face brightened.

"You may call me Nyra. Nyra the Panpour."

I introduced Nyra to Link and Christian, who got a kick out of her when she told a tale of how she took on a whole herd of Tauros and won. Soon, I was beginning to think she might be showing off to them.

I gathered our mismatched group and went to receive our first real rescue mission…

Yay! Three chapters in three days. I hope you enter in my contest. The deadline is March 1st, so please hurry!

Sayonara


	4. Initiation

Hoorah! 60 readers in all! I give a special shout out to The Element Commander for being my longest viewing visitor, so he gets free toast!XD. I hope you enjoy this chapter and know that I own nothing except my OC's. Remember that my contest deadline is March 1st, so hurry up.

Jacob's p.o.v

Our first mission was a rather odd one. A Seismitoad had lost her daughter, Coree in a dungeon called "Hyrule Plains". He was stuck in the midst of the caves end, but not knowing how long the dungeon was had sent adrenaline through all four of us. The dungeon had plenty of Pokémon in it of the Grass, Bug, and Normal types, all of which we could handle. Link was getting anxious as we approached our destination via train. As we approached, we saw a rock shaped as a Pokémon I knew: Kangaskan, which meant the rock was a Kangaskan rock. I would store something, but we had no items except the clothes on our backs.

1F

We started pinned against a wall, which I thought was bad, but it ended in favor as a small Sewadle charged at us literally out of nowhere, summoning its cronies to come swarm us, using its Swarm ability. We were worn out quickly, and about to faint. Leaving himself no choice, Link did a move he hadn't done in years.

"Hurricane Spin!" He yelled, sticking his sword out toward the side and doing a basic spin attack, except with one major difference. He kept going. He soon hit a wall and the attack stopped, leaving us in awe as we began shining. I felt raw energy pumping in my veins and began to feel a sudden strengthening in my jaw. I had learned the move Bite as we had all leveled up due to Hurricane Spin.

"Dude, that was epic. Where did you learn a move like that?" I asked excitedly.\

"I learned it from Orca after I brought him ten Knights crests. It took me about fifty tries to master it." He replied, proud to have done us good.

We went to the next room, which had nothing but an Oran Berry and the stairs. We grabbed the berry and headed through the field.

2F

This floor was just a madhouse for Pokémon. Several Pidgey attacked us from above while more Sewadle hounded us on the ground. We were surrounded on all fronts until I remembered a move I had.

"Thunder!" I yelled, not only to intimidate them, but to also add emphasis on the power of the move. The attackers left soon after that, leaving us in the meadow to keep searching.

Link decided he was going to take the back to defend from Re-deads, which came from the back to attempt to ambush us. They failed when we had Link use a combo move with Christian.

Christian used Grass Knot while Link did his normal attack on each one of them. The group didn't stand a chance. We finished them off really easily and still I felt troubled. Ai couldn't shake this feeling as we ventured up to the next floor.

3F

We went up to the floor to find a strange man with an inorganic arm clutching a Tympole by the throat he was about to finish the poor tadpole Pokémon off when I used Tackle on him. We all then ganged up on him with several Grass Knots, Thunders, Water Pulse (courtesy of Nyra), and Sword Slashes. He was what seemed to be a Steel type with maybe a Fighting type attribute, so he didn't take a lot of damage.

"Link, use your Hero's Bow while Nyra uses Water Pulse to speed things up!" I yelled as I was the current target of the strange man. He used several Slashes and Scratches to try to finish things off.

As the strange man was about to finish me off, I heard the sound of Links Bow firing and Nyra's Water Pulse and saw the duo look over the man's dead body. He seemed about thirty one years old with blood-red eyes and was the type of guy who rips your guts out for lunch and eats them again for dinner. The man was dead, so the whole incident was over and we could continue to our objective.

The Tympole was Coree, the missing Pokémon we had been sent for.

"Are you here to rescue me?" She inferred which made it seem she was young. Very young.

"Yes. Now, let's go see your Mother." I replied in a way that would seem to keep her forgetting about the near death situation five minutes ago.

We returned to Treasure Village, and were instantly greeted by Seismitoad. She was relieved to see her daughter safe and sound. She graciously gave us our reward for the mission:100 Poké, a gray gummi and a blast seed.

We went to the guild to turn in our cash because we only got ten percent as a rescue squad. The ninety percent we gave was used by the guild to keep it organized by Whismur, the current Treasurer of the guild. Our group later returned to the Spirit Train for a nice dinner of Deep Fried Bulborb. He said he had it on a trip to a faraway land for a tournament and brought a few back to populate Hyrule with. After the delicious meal, we all headed off to our booths, where we each slept. As soon as I hit my pillow, I fell asleep.

I was in a strange land of clouds, fighting a huge monster about thirty feet tall. The beast was a behemoth, so he was hard to take down. As I struck him, time stopped. I looked up to see two Pokémon, fighting for control over more ground. The green one in blades looked over and said...

Cliffhanger! This is my longest chapter yet, so please tell me how it was. Enter my contest, because the deadline will come before you know it!

Catch Ya'll later


End file.
